Renesmee
by Isabella Cullen123
Summary: This story takes place 7 years after BD. Renesmee starts school along with her parents. Jacob DID NOT imprint on her.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

Today is my first day of high school I am 7 years old but physically I am 17 or 18. I live with my Vampire parents Edward and Bella. My mom Bella was a human when she was pregnant with me so I am a hybrid; Half human , Half vampire. My family consists of my grandparents Carlisle and Esme, my two aunts Rosalie and Alice and lastly my two uncles Jasper and Emmett.

My grandpa Carlisle is a doctor, while my grandma Esme is an interior decorator. My Family lives off of the blood of animals. My grandpa Carlisle is almost four hundred years old, but he looks the age of twenty grandma Esme is around one hundred and ten years old, but looks the age of twenty six.

My dad and mom have been Married seven years. My Dad, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is a mind reader, while my Mom is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen is a mental shield. I have the ability to 'show' people what I am thinking by touching them.

My Aunt Alice can see the future and she is almost one hundred years old, she looks the age of nineteen. My uncle Jasper can feel and manipulate peoples emotions and he is one hundred and fifteen years and looks the age of nineteen.

My aunt Rosalie has no special gift expectional beauty and she is a little over a hundred years old looks the age of eighteen but My uncle Emmett is especially strong for your average vampire and he is almost one hundred years old but looks around the age of twenty.

I sleep like a human.

Here comes my mom to make me up to get ready for school. "Renesmee? sweetie it is time to wake up I have your breakfast ready and your aunt Alice came by this morning to lay you out an outfit. Get dressed and meet my in the bathroom, ok?"

"Ok mom." I got up and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a baby-doll type t-shirt with my leather boots and jacket. I walked into the bathroom and saw my mom ready to fix my bronze hair, that I usually let stay in spiral curls down to my waist. I applied a little eyeliner and left the bathroom only to walk into the kitchen to see my mom had made Bacon, Eggs and toast with chocolate sauce. Chocolate sauce was my favorite human food. Once I sat down, Mom disappeared only to return wearing a similar outfit to mine only her jacket and boots were brown. Suddenly dad appeared wearing blue jeans a blue shirt and a leather jacket like mine. once I was finished eating mom washed the dishes in less than five minutes and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. ENJOY_

We lived in Chicago, Illiosis. My family all lived within half a mile of each other. My mom, dad and I lived together. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett lived with grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle. Momma Daddy and I lived in Daddys old house that he grew up in. The rest of the family lived in a victorian style mansion that Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice redecortated.

Daddy and all the other adults besides momma were dreading going to high school 'again'. Momma was excited like me. We got to school about twenty minutes later. I was sitting in the back seat of momma's Mercedes Gaurdian. Once daddy parked he looked back at me and said, "Sweetie you have to call us by our names at school ok?" I shook my head yes. Daddy looked at momma and said "Lets go meet Alice and the others." Daddy got out and opened momma's door then mine. The human students turned and started staring once we got out of the car. Daddy wrapped his arm around momma and I, and lead us over to my aunts and uncles.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Uncle Emmett exclaimed. Aunt Rosaile came and gave mooma nd I a hug. Aunt alice came over and started telling us the "story". I Jasper and Rosalie were twins, momma and alice were twins with Emmett as thier brother, and I was daddy's sister. So Rose and Jasper were Hale's Momma,Alice and Emmett were Cullens and daddy and I were Masens. Once that was over with Alice started giving out Schedules Grandpa Carlsile had came a week ado and made sure I had class with at least one familly member. So here is everyone's schedule's:

Isabella Cullen (Junior):History Biology Math P.E.

Edward Masen(Junior):English Biology Math . P.E.

Alice Cullen(junior):Math Drama Biology Art

Jasper Hale(Junior):History Math Biology P.E.

Renesmee Masen (Junior):Math History Biology History

Emmett Cullen(Senior):P.E. Biology Math History

Rosalie Hale(Senior): Math Biology History Art

Once we read our schedules aloud to one another, we each when our seperate ways except Alice and Rosalie. We headed for class.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV:

I was worried about my daughter as she left for class with her aunts. I could tell from the teenage boys that this was going to be a long two years. I was watching my daughter through the eyes of the jealous girls and the hormonal teen boys. Renesmee looked so much like her mother that it was unreal. I kept an eye on her through Alice and rosalie.

Renesmee's POV

Aunt alice walked a head of me while Aunt rose stayed by my side. Once alice found the class room, we walked in and alice introduced us to the teacher, Mrs. Young. Mrs. Young said hello and we went and sat together at the back of the room. Alice suddenly looks at Rose and I and says, "guys get ready in about 5 mins. 6 boys are going to come over and ask us out."

Rose rolls her golden eyes and sighs, "here we go _again"_ I looked between them and said, "Guys this is a first for me! Any tips!"

Alice and rose tells me to say I have a boyfriend or I am not interested.

Exactly 5mins later, a group of football players came over, and the captain I am guessing said, "hey there ladys, want to go out some time?"

Alice Spoke first, "We have boyfriends and are not interested, Right girls?" Rose shook her head yes. I just sat there between them. I looked up and sat up striaght and said, "Yes. thats correct. please leave us alone."

The rest of the day passed in the same manner. By lunch I was extremely thristy and ready to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee's POV:

P.E. was fun. I have that class with my parents. Dad was strangely protective of mom and I which I didn't understand why until i noticed a group of boys staring at mom and I. They were watching every move we made, that made me very uncomfortable so with my 'gift' I went and told mom. I could tell she hadn't even notice them.

Bella's POV:

My daugther came over to me in the middle of gym and took my hand showing me that a group of boys were checking her and out and from Edward's reaction to this, they were planning on asking both of us out so I thought of a plan to get us out of them asking us today. I lifted my sheild and told Edward my plan. The plan was, as soon as Mr. Barne's told us to go change Renesmee and I were the first ones to be in the locker room and the first ones out and Emmett needed to meet us at the doors with jasper. then we would walk out to the car and get in using my key. once in the car we wouldn't have to worry until Edward got there.

Edward's POV:

Once the plan was thought I saw in Alice's vision that it would work as long as Emmett and Jasper stayed with them. This group of boys were thinking about "beating" me up and raping Bella and Renesmee. Renesmeewas to young for them to be thinking about her like that and as for bella, she could probably handle them on her own not that I am going to allow them to get within ten feet of my wife or daughter. I could tell the teacher was about to tell everyone to get changed so I motioned for Bella to grab Renesmee and start slowly to the locker room. Suddenly two guys were blocking their way. Bella pushed Renesmee behind her and crouched down in a protective stance in front of our daughter, she growled at the two in front of her,as soon as this happened Emmett and Jasper were on either side of bella and she stood and wrapped her arm around Renesmee. Jasper and Emmett grabbed each of the boy's arms and pulled them out of the way so Bella and Renesmee could enter the locker room. I went in to the mens locker room and changed as quick as humanly possible, I grabbed my bags and was back with Emmett and Jasper before Bella and Renesmee came out. I checked renesmee's thoughts only to find a fight going on against bella and some other girl. Renesmee played back the last few minutes for me showing me that the girl Amber had threatened Bella telling Bella to stay away from me or she would be sorry. Then the fight had started and was now over. Bella didnt have a scratch on her ofcourse and I wish I could say the same about Amber. She had a broken nose and arm and ankle but renesmee had gotten it on film showing that Bella was trying to defend her self and they were now at my side. We walked outside and left school for the day...


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

Renesmee's POV:

As we entered the locker room, Mom told me to change quickly and grab my bags. Mom was already changed because she used her vampire speed. I got into my locker only to see a txt from aunt Alice, "Record everything but dont get hurt". As I was reading the txt i heard the doors open, I turned to see Amber enter, I imediately started recording and I touched mom for a second to show her through my mind the txt Aunt Alice sent then I went to stand over to the side and held my phone pointing it to mom and Amber. I replayed the last few minutes in my head as I heard dad outside the locker room. Amber walked up to mom and swung at her, Mom gently moved at human speed and slid away from her only to have Amber jump on mom's back and tell her to "Leave Edward alone". Mom grabbed Amber by the arm and slung her off resulting in Amber's left arm and leg breaking from the impact. Mom turned to leave only to have amber come at mom again and mom turned right on time and busted her nose. Mom backed away, and stopped when she got out of sight of the video camera. Suddenlly aunt Alice and aunt Rose came in with the principle and I stopped recording and saved it to my phone. I walking over to the principle and played the video for him. The principle told us to leave and he would deal with Amber.

Bella's Pov:

I cant believe amber! I grabbed mine and Renesmee's stuff and left the locker room making sure Renesmee stayed in front of me. I suddenly smelt blood and looked down and seen I had blood all over the front of my shirt. I took my top off and replaced it with a spare I always kept with me. Alice and Rose followed behind me. As Soon as I stepped out of the locker room, Edward's arms were around both Renesmee and I. Renesmee and I both pulled away and we left. Alice Told us Carlsile wanted a family meeting when we got home... Just GREAT!

Sorry guys about the short chapters. please review and give Ideas?


End file.
